Sugary Sweet
by BunniesAreNotCookies
Summary: "James, you are such an idiot." This was the usual bickering that went on between them. But tonight was different. When they woke up, they weren't themselves. Who did this? Where was Meowth? What were they? Most importantly, why?
1. What Am I?

"_Team Rocket is blasting off agaaaaaiiiiiiin!"_

**THUD**

"I can't believe it! I thought our plan was foolproof!" an angry Meowth complained.

"JAMES, THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" a woman with red-pink hair screeched, red with anger, "If you hadn't tied the knot so loose-"

"What about you? I didn't see you trying to lock the cage!" James shot back, and he immediatley regretted his words as he saw the redhead hover over him, her fist clenching, "You idiot!" she growled, her words dripping in fury.

"Jessie, I-I didn't-" Too late. Jessie had hit him across the head with her balled fist. Meowth waddled over to him and bent down, "Dat was dumb thing you did back there." he shook his head in pity.

"Shut up." James snarled, heaving himself back up and cupping his hand around the place Jessie had hit him on.

"Come on, let's set camp." Jessie declared, her mood improving.

* * *

"JAMES! MEOWTH!"

A voice echoed through the blue-haired man's mind.

**Wait a minute it was real**

James's eyes burst open as he hauled himself to his feet. He toppled over for some reason. He looked to find an Arbook calling out his and Meowth's name. Her voice sounded very similar to Jessie's.

"JAMES! MEOWTH! WERE ARE YOU GUYS?!" she looked on the verge of tears.

"Hello?" he called out drowsily, but the Arbook heard it.

"W-who are you?" she recoiled and fell on her back.

"I'm James." he held out a hand, but he looked at it is was more like an orange-furred paw with black stripes. His eyes widened, he craned his neck to look at his body to find he looked like a Growlithe. He _was_ a Growlithe!

"AAAAAAHHHH! OH MY GOD I'M A POKEMON!" he freaked out and raced around in circles.

"Yep, that's my James alright." groaned the Arbok. She struck out her tail to stop James from hypervenilating.

"SNAP OUT OF IT JAMES!" she screamed.

The Growlithe shook his head vigirously then fell on back, "Jessie? Are you okay?"

"Does it look like I'm okay?!" she demaned, spinning around in her Arbok body, "I HAVE NO ARMS!"

"Well, _I _can't walk on two legs!" he wobbled up on her hindpaws then collapsed to the floor.

"James, you are such an idiot." Jessie plopped on the ground beside James and rested her head on his belly, which made his Growlithe face grow red.

"Do you know why we're Pokemon, Jess?" asked James, steadily breathing. Jessie looked up from his stomach, "No."

"Haven't seen you two 'round here before." a voice said.

The two Pokemon looked up to see a Skarmory on a tree branch.

"A Skarmory?" gasped James, "In these parts?"

"Yeah, I don't usually hang around here." Skarmory popped a fruit in his mouth, "Then again, I don't find Growlithe and Arbok mooning over each other every day."

James turned a perfect shade of crimson as Jessie shrugged the comment off, "We aren't Pokemon," she stated, "We-"

Skarmory chuckled, "Yeah, sure you aren't." he looked behind him, "Hey, isn't this the place where those Pokemon poachers camped?"

"Yes we-" Jessie wrapped her tail around James's mouth to prevent him from speaking, "Pokemon poachers?" she asked.

"Yeah, a hag with a weird pink hair and-"

"HAG?!" hollered Jessie, squeezing her grip on the struggling Growlithe, "I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW-"

"Oops, gotta fly." the Skarmory squeaked, flapping his wings away.

"COME BACK HERE, YOU OVERSIZED WORM! I'M NOT FINISHED WITH YO-"

James slipped out of Jessie's grasp and fell to the floor, gasping for breath.

"Oh, you're such a weakling." mummbled Jessie, slithering around in her snake body.

James ignored her statement and began calling for their Meowth friend, "Meowth! Where are you?"

Jessie looked up, it was still dark. They must've woken up early.

There was some rustling coming from the bushes, and James got excited.

"Meowth! Meowth! Is that you?"

An Umbreon emerged from the bushes, the golden ring on her head shining brightly within the moonlight. Her tail flicked toward them, "See? I told you they were over here." she said.

"Umbreon!" squealed Jessie, "Let's catch it!"

"Jess, we aren't-" James started.

"Let's go Seviper!" she yelled. Nothing happened, "James! Our Pokeballs are gone!" wailed Jessie.

"Yeah, I would assume so. Since we _are _Pokemon." James put a Growlithe paw on his chest.

"Shut up."

"See? They have to be the ones!" the Umbreon said, "Hurry Houndoom!"

"Coming, coming." a gruff voice called. A Houndoom shook out of the bushes and took his place beside Umbreon.

"Excuse me, but what are your names?" asked the Houndoom, tilting his head.

"Je-Jessie." the Arbok stuttered, resisting the Team Rocket instinct inside of her. "James." the Growlithe simply stated.

"See? SEE?" the Umbreon pointed at the duo.

"Yes, yes." the Houndoom cleared his throat, "Excuse me, but were you humans once?"

"YES."

"Follow me, we have just the thing to make you human again." Houndoom cocked his head in the direction of the bushes.

"How can we trust you?"

The Umbreon turned to face them.

"Because we saw the whole thing."

* * *

**yayyy! First Pokemon fanfic so don't judge and don't hesitate to correct me on mistakes I make! English is not my mother tongue.**


	2. Close Enough

"Now wait a second!" hissed Jessie, the angry Arbok, spitting with fury, her tail waving in the air, "How can believe that as well?"

"Jessie, calm-" James started but was cut of by a slap of Jessie's thrashing tail.

"Please, we mean no harm." pleaded the Umbreon, backing away. The Houndoom stayed in place, not moving a muscle.

"We have the Meowth." huffed Houndoom, which made Jessie even angrier, but she started to look worried.

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE STUPID MEOWTH." The Arbok flipped over, "I-I...oh forget it."

James stumbled over to Jessie, "Are you alright?" putting his paws on the base of her...neck? Maybe it was the body.

"Get off me, James." snarled Jessie, slithering upwards to her regular position, then nodded her head towards the dark Pokemon, "Fine, we'll follow them"

Umbreon waved her tail towards the bushes. The ring on her head was glowing more brightly shining as she cast her head towards the shrub they were about to travel in.

Jessie slithered after the dark Pokemon, groaning along the way, making it perfectly clear she was being brought there against her will, even stopping to complain that leaves were getting stuck to her scales or that James, who was padding behind her, was walking into her tail.

The Growlithe did his best to block out the whiny voice of his companion, and he could tell that the others where too.

"Stop!"

Both the Arbok and Growlithe jumped at the sound of Umbreon's voice, though James couldn't see anything but Jessie's Arbok body and leaves from the bush, he could still hear Umbreon's voice ringing through his ears.

"We are about to go down the hole that'll take us to our camp! Please just slide down to prevent from anybody getting hurt!" she cried, "It'll be a little scary at first but it'll be fine, trust me."

He could hear the scuffling of paws and assumed that Houndoom and Umbreon where already down. Jessie slithered down as well, and James crawled into the massive hole. Immediately, the floor gave out under him as he was pulled into darkness.

Naturally, being James, he would grab on to anything to stop him from falling. Jessie, being way out in front of him, was to far to reach, so following his instinct, he struck out to the side of the hole, stumbled and felt something breaking his tumble down the hole.

James got tangled up in Jessie's Poke-snake body. He felt scales between his legs and around his chest.

"James! What did you do!" she hissed as she tried to untangle herself. James could smell her breath in front of his muzzle, which meant Jessie and James were facing each other.

James heard an 'Oof!' from Jessie, which meant they had hit the ground.

"What the...what are you two doing?!" he heard the Umbreon cry. James opened his eyes (yes he had them closed the whole time) and saw Jessie on the floor and him on top of her, being tangled up in her body and such.

"Well, this idiot here-" Jessie started talking, "-apparently has no ears, and somehow managed to fall on top of me and scramble up my body."

James, on the other hand, was to struck by fear (and possibly love) to speak or defend himself and instead blushed at the sight of Jessie underneath him.

"Alright, I got this." the Umbreon stated. James saw the Houndoom was turned away and looking at a cave that led out of the tunnel system the were in that had flattened so they could rest.

"Guys, you need to get a bit closer for this." Umbreon's voice broke the Growlithe's thoughts. Jessie cast her eyes towards the ceiling, "You're kidding." she muttered, though James saw a pink glow around her cheeks.

_Does she- _James never got to finish his thought because the Umbreon had shoved his head closer to Jessie's. They were about one inch apart.

"Now, closer." the Umbreon ordered. James let his body drift down slowly and land on Jessie's. He relaxed his paws and moved his head closer to the Arbok's.

"Lil' bit closer."said the Umbreon and grabbed James' head and pushed it to where him and Jessie's noses where rubbing.

"I swear if you get any closer..." Jessie murmured under her breath. James was a whole different story. With Butterfrees fluttering around his stomach, getting _this _close to Jessie's lips without getting pummeled, and having the Arbok not whine about it was great. Though he felt warm and could feel heat rising up to his cheeks.

He was so wrapped up in his joy that he hadn't noticed that the Umbreon was finished untangling James from Jessie.

"Well, if you two lovebirds have no problem staying like that, be my guest, but make it quick." the Umbreon smirked.

"Oh my God." Jessie was clearly embarrassed, and wriggled free of James' grasp.

"We aren't lovebirds." stated the Arbok, unaware she was heavily blushing.

"Sure." Umbreon rolled her eyes and signaled her tail to follow the dark Pokemon.

"James, I hate you." Jessie snarled, still blushing. James, knowing it wasn't true, went in front of Jessie this time, trailing behind their Umbreon and Houndoom guide.

Following after James, who's flank was swaying back and forth as he walked. Back and forth, back and forth, back and forth, back and-

_NO! Nonononono! No thinking of James like that! NO! He's a Growlithe!_

Jessie swung her head to other way and flushed with embarrassment.

"Don't get ahead of yourself Jessie. It's only temporary, then we can return to our normal selves." she whispered to herself.

"Jessie, are you feeling well?"

James' voice surprised Jessie, so she bounced a little. Then returning to her old self, she scrunches her face at James, "None of your business!" she hisses, turning her head towards the ceiling, "Now keep moving!"

James, startled by Jessie's sudden change of mood, whipped around and trailed behind the guide Pokemon.

Moments after, a huge opening appeared from the cave they where traveling in.

Jessie was amazed from what she saw, a plethora of Pokemon, specifically dark, poison, and ghost type Pokemon, but the landscape they lived it was hidden beneath the ground, though it was huge, with hard brown rock caves for shelter. The Houndoom headed off to the right while the Umbreon stayed with them.

"Here it its!" Umbreon exclaimed, bouncing up and down with excitement, "Welcome to the Kindergarden!"

Jessie almost choked with laughter she had inside of her.

"The...the Kindergarden?" she managed to let out, a series of chuckles and snorts following.

James managed to contain his laughter, "What do we do from here on out?" he asked.

"Follow me!" the Umbreon said, wagging her tail in the process. She dashed up a rocky slope then made it to the top.

"Come on!" she called, "You can do it!"

Jessie said as she giggled silently to herself once more and whispered, "Kindergarden."

James griped the first rocky step of the slop and hurled himself upward. His tactic for the entire way up.

Jessie had more trouble, seeing as she had no arms or legs, she slithered upward and managed to get up the first few rocks but almost fell at one point. If she hadn't gripped a rock with her fangs, she would have been thrown to the start. But she eventually made it up.

"Wow, you two are slower than jam coming out of a water bottle." the Umbreon simply said then entered a cave on the top of the jagged slope.

"SLOW?! I'LL SHOW YOU SLOW!" Jessie furiously yowled then attempted to hurl herself to her. If it wasn't for James wrapping his Growlithe paws around her, the Umbreon would have suffered the wrath of Jessie's fangs.

"Come on Jessie, let's follow her." James soothed her, though it didn't really help. The urge to get out of the stupid Pokemon body was enough to contain her fury for Umbreon.

Inside the cave was small, with a single torch placed on the ground. Almost as soon as the Umbreon went in, she stepped out.

"He must be at Frockle Cave." she muttered as she dashed down the slope again.

"Come on, down the slope!" called the Umbreon, calm as if it didn't experience the hardship of climbing up in the first place.

"Oh COME ON!" Jessie screeched, though in the noise in the caves was loud enough to block her out.

Jessie, not wanting to suffer again, just threw herself down the slope.

"Jessie WAIT!" James attempted to grab her but instead tripped over himself and fell down with him.

**PLOP**

"Oww, James, get off!" whined Jessie, trying to scramble away. James landed belly-first onto the ground, on top of Jessie, again. His paws were sprawled in all different directions.

"Sorry, you're the brilliant one who jumped off." James muttered, rubbing his head, not thinking that Jessie could punch him any second now.

"I'll show you brilliant!" growled Jessie as she curled her tail and whipped James on his cheek, leaving a mark.

"Are you lovebirds alright?" Umbreon looked over them, "Gee, you can't go one second without bein' all over each other, can ya?" she chuckled lightly.

"We are NOT lovebirds." Jessie retorted, though she had a bright red blush across her face and secretly she was just trying to convince herself that they weren't by now.

James blushed as well but said nothing.

"Let's go." Umbreon said after Jessie and James were on her trail again.

They followed her to the very corner of the underground cave, a large den with smooth stone on the top.

"Guys, stay here outside the cave, don't cause any trouble." warned to Umbreon as she went inside the den, "Just stay put!" her voice echoed through the den.

"'Just stay put, mememee'..." Jessie mimicked the Umbreons voice, "She's starting to get on my last nerve."

_Like you have any, _thought James.

"Oh hello there, gorgeous, where have you been all my life?" a voice a thick as caramel rang in James' ears. He turned to see it was coming from, and a Seviper was curling his body around Jessie's.

"Get off before I beat you so hard you'll never see the light of day again!" snarled Jessie , twisted her head so she wasn't facing the Seviper.

James got furious. His fur spiked at the end of his tail and neck.

"Leave her alone!" James roared. Jessie's cheeks heated at the sound of James defending her.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't realize you two were seeing each other." Seviper said, leaving Jessie and moving closer to James.

"We're not-" Jessie started but James cut her off and neared her, "Yep! We are!" James put a paw around Jessie.

She eyed him cautiously but after she caught his eye, she nodded, "Yes, yes."

"Prove it, then."


	3. Shortest Chapter In History

Jessie stared hollowly into the Seviper's eyes, "Excuse me but what?" she managed to say, avoiding eye contact with James.

"Did I stutter? I said prove it. Kiss or something." Seviper raised one eye, "Unless your tellin' me this lovely lady here is single."

Jessie shivered, James was freaking out, his heart pounding out of his chest, and he could understand why Jessie was shaking so much.

The Arbok glared at the Seviper and gritted her fangs, "Don't tell us what to do!" she snapped, suddenly angry. The Seviper's eyes widened, then a sneaky smile appeared plastered on his face.

"Because, gorgeous, if you don't, I'll assume your little 'boyfriend' here is too chicken to actually be with you, since he is not wanting to kiss you." he fired back in the most nonchalant voice.

"You can't blame him!" roared Jessie, which made James' heart go fuzzy, since Jessie was defending him.

Seviper shrugged then forked out it tongue and slid it back in agian, "Well then, you must be the one who is chickening out." then he winked at Jessie, "But don't worry, sweetpuff, you'll still be mine."

James had a million nerves in his body and the Seviper had managed to get on every single on of them. James' claws outstretched as he lifted one up and turned to the Seviper, "I'll fight you any day!" he growled, "Leave Jessie alone!"

Jessie slithered in front of James and hissed at him, "I can fight for myself!"

James blinked then narrowed his eyes at her, "Well geez! You're welcome for defending you!" he snapped. Jessie winced at his sharp voice then remained her angry stance, "Whatever..." she muttered then swung her Arbok head at Seviper, "And you!" she roared, her every word dripping with disgust, "You'd better leave us alone if you don't want these fangs to bite your head and splatter your blood on the floor!"

The Seviper flinched at Jessie's violent threats then his foxy smirk appeared back on his face as he circled Jessie, "Sweetie, y'think I'm gon' be intimidated by your empty threats?" he said. He once again wrapped his body around Jessie and rested his head on hers. Jessie was a tint of red for a second then it was replaced by a fit of cusses from Jessie.

James fought the itch in his paws to swipe at the Seviper and he had to ignore the throbbing pain in his chest from seeing Jessie with someone else.

"James?" the Growlithe heard a whisper behind him. He turned around to see Meowth emerge between rocks. James threw himself around and stared at the Pokemon, "Meowth! Where have you been? You need to help me? How did you recognize me? When Miltanks drink milk?" James showered Meowth with questions. Meowth raised his eyebrow, "Wait, the last question-"

"Never mind that!" James interrupted, he flicked his tail towards the Seviper curled around Jessie, "We need to help Jessie from this jerk!"

Meowth nodded and extended his claw and headed for the Seviper, "Fury swipes!" he clawed the Seviper. The snake Pokemon fell to the ground with a thump. Jessie wriggled out of his grasp and turned to Mewoth and James, "You didn't kill him, did you?" she asked.

"What are you so worried about him?" demanded James, jealousy piercing his heart.. Jessie glared at him coolly, "Because if he's dead, we're stir up trouble here, remember?" she growled. James sweat-dropped and laughed nervously, "Yeah..."

"And hello to you too Jessie." Meowth mewed. Jessie nodded her head at him, "Meowth, where were you?" she asked. Meowth pointed at the cave that the Umbreon had just been in, "Last night, youse turned into Pokemon. I woke up when it happened, and I could smell you on the Pokemon, so I ran away to find help. Dat Umbreon ran into me and she said she knew how I could help youse. She took me back to this place and made me hide in between these rocks so she could come get you." he explained. Jessie neared his face with hers, "So, we can trust this Umbreon?"

"Yes, you can trust her." came a voice behind them.

(xxx)

**Sorry for the short chapter guys! Thanks for all your support as well!**


End file.
